Family Above All
by Prithvi14
Summary: The Original family comes to Mystic Falls to make a home. The Salvatore siblings came back for the same reason as well. The families make a close knit friendship, with extension of love. But the problem arises when the resident werewolf families start up a war with them. AU.
1. Prologue

_**Hi friends. My first attempt at Bamon. Sorry, there is no Arabelle. But there's an OC Erika. I hope you like this fic. Please leave your reviews.**_

_**I own nothing but Erika.**_

* * *

Niklaus sprawled on his king size bed, staring right at the ceiling, thinking about the blonde wolf that haunts his dreams for almost thousand years. He was fairly certain that she was his mate, only he never came across her. But something in him said that he would find her here, in the small town of Mystic Falls. The town they just shifted to, from his large estate in England. He always liked the seashore of Southampton, but they had to move, moving was the only way to avoid unnecessary problems.

He loved the town. Even if it was only a week since they moved in, even if it was way more different than when they were human, the moment he crossed the _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ board, he knew he was home. That was what his siblings said as well. And that was what Bonnie said as well, the only witch in the family. After all her ancestor was his and his siblings' godmother.

After they were turned, Ayanna, his Godmother, tried so hard to help them with the bloodlust. And eventually she succeeded. In return to her help, they vowed her that they would protect her bloodline. And they did. Until one day, Bonnie's parent Abby and Rudy died in a car accident. Bonnie was so little, just three year old. They had to take her in. And now she was seventeen, a powerful witch from the powerful bloodline and above all that a sibling in the family.

And now they were all together. His eldest and most honourable brother Elijah Mikaelson with his wife Katerina and his step-daughter Nadia, his second eldest and moral brother Finn Mikaelson with his wife Sage, his younger and reckless brother Kol Mikaelson with his fiancé Davina, his little sister Rebekah, his youngest sister Erika, his adopted son Marcellus and Bonnie. He has his family now. Nothing can take them from him. And he would fight with his last breathe for them.

It has been five hundred years since he eliminated the only threat to his family. His father. Well, not exactly, step-father Mikael. He could still remember the day like it was just yesterday.

As he was pondering over the memories, someone knocked on the door. He could hear a faint heartbeat. So, it could be either Bonnie or Erika. But Erika would never knocked, she just barges in. That only left Bonnie.

He sat up straight, "Come in, Bonnie"

Bonnie entered hesitantly, "Good morning, Nik"

Niklaus smirked, "Good morning, poppet" he used her nickname, knowing very well how much she despised it. What were her exact words, _'I am not three-year old for you to 'poppet' me'._

She glared at him.

"Now, now, there's no need for you look like I just dislocated your bones. What brought you here so early in the morning?" Niklaus asked.

Bonnie snorted, "It's ten in the morning and it's so early for you?"

Niklaus smirked; he did love making Bonnie angry.

"Whatever. There are three resident vampires in town. They are Salvatore siblings. I set up a meeting with them this evening. Be ready at five and join others in the living room for the meeting." She said.

Niklaus nodded with a straight face, "Yes, ma'am"

"Good. I will see you in the evening. I am going to enrol in the school. Bye" And before he could utter a word she left.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. Until Next time...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sorry for the delay friends. I hope you like it. And thank you everyone, for the 'Follows', 'Favourites' and 'Reviews'. **_

* * *

Damon Salvatore was waiting on the foyer of the Salvatore boarding house with his little brother, Stefan, for his little sister Caroline. He ran his fingers through his raven black hair for what felt like umpteenth time. How long would it take a woman to get ready for a simple dinner? It was already six; they must get going if they had to reach there in time. But his dear little sister was taking all her time in getting ready.

After what seemed like hours, Caroline came down the stairs of the boarding house. Her wonderful golden blonde hair was left down with the curls cascading her face. The blue dress made her look like an elegant woman that she was. Her crystal blue eyes shining with unhidden enthusiasm.

Damon rolled his eyes and walked out of the house. But as usual Caroline zoomed out to the car and sat behind the wheel. To say that Damon was annoyed would have been the understatement of the century. Sometimes, Caroline acted like she was twentieth century girl. And Damon was not in the mood to argue with her.

Soon enough they reached the new mansion that was outside the town. They were greeted by a couple. A brunette man and a brunette woman.

But what awaited them inside the house was very shocking one. When they were ushered into the mansion, the foyer was filled with what looked like fifteen people.

When the invitation was received he thought a maximum of five people would have been present. But this, he was not prepared for.

Introductions were made. The brunette man who greeted them at the porch was Elijah Mikaelson, with his wife Katerina Mikaelson. His younger brother Finn Mikaelson- brown hair and brown eyes, with his red haired wife Sage Mikaelson. A brunette who had most of Katerina's features like her nose, lips and the hazel eyes, Nadia Mikaelson, Elijah's daughter. His second younger brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, with sandy blonde hair and piercing green- blue eyes. His youngest brother Kol Mikaelson- brown hair and brown eyes, with raven haired brown eyes fiancé Davina Claire. The youngest sister, Rebekah Mikaelson with blue eyes and blonde hair. The step-sister, Erika with the sandy blonde hair and green eyes. The adopted son of Niklaus, Marcellus Mikaelson, with brown eyes and black hair. And lastly a caramel skinned girl Bonnie Bennett with her crystal green eyes.

For some unknown reasons, she was the only one who captured his attention. She looked human and if he listened carefully, she was indeed human. A human amidst of vampires?

He quickly brushed away his curiosity and took turn in making the introductions. He introduced himself, and then his brother, who seemed to develop a fascination for the youngest blonde Mikaelson, and then his little sister, who seemed quite taken with the sandy blonde Mikaelson.

He cleared his throat pretty loud, bringing both the stuck-in-the-teenage-form Salvatores. He raised his brows at his sister as soon as she came back to land of living. He got the answer soon enough. She blushed, pretty deeply. And that was the first time he saw a vampire, or whatever she was, blushing in his century and a half of existence.

Dinner was filled with simple chit chat. Niklaus sat at the head of the table. Rebekah on his left and Erika on his right. Elijah sat on the other end of the table, with Katerina on his left and Nadia on his right. Marcellus sat next to Rebekah, then Damon, Bonnie and Sage, who sat on the right side of Nadia. Caroline was seated next to Erika, then Davina, Kol, Stefan and Finn, who sat between Stefan and Katerina.

Soon, the simple chit-chat turned into bickering. How they call themselves a family was beyond him. But considering the death threats that role between himself and Caroline, it was just nothing.

"You are a wolf" a sudden murmur caused everyone to look at the source of the voice, which happened to be Erika.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked.

Erika was frowning. "I can smell it. You are a wolf, but with a slight smell of vampire"

"Wolf?" Damon couldn't help keeping himself silent.

"A werewolf" Erika said.

What? Who were they kidding? There was no such thing as wolves. Had there been, he would have came across it in his century and a half of existence.

But it was Stefan who broke it. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as werewolf"

"You mean you never encountered one?" Niklaus said.

"Well you could say that" Damon said.

Niklaus stared at them for a moment. Then he turned toward Elijah, they seemed to have a conversation that was not privy to any others. Then he turned to Erika, who nodded. And then he turned to Caroline and frowned. "You are not just a wolf. You are a hybrid. You are like me"

Then he showed his predatory face. With two sets of fangs and golden irises. Much like Caroline's. The Salvatores were perplexed.

"Perhaps we should discuss it after dinner" Elijah said.

* * *

The dinner was over soon enough. It seemed no one wanted to miss the confrontation in the library, if you could call it that.

Niklaus was standing in front of his desk. Katerina and Sage sat in the armchair, facing each other near the fire place. Elijah stood behind Katerina's, while Finn mimicked his pose behind Sage's armchair. Nadia sat at the foot of Katerina's armchair. Davina, Erika, Rebekah and Bonnie sat on the couch on the other side of the library. Kol stood behind Davina, while Stefan and Damon sat on the chairs that were placed next to the couch, while Caroline chose to stand beside her brothers. Marcellus stood near Niklaus. They were all drinking brandy, well except for Bonnie, who happen to be a human and underage, as Niklaus insisted that they might need it to get through the conversation. And they really did.

The long silence was broken by Damon. "What did you mean that my sister is a hybrid?"

"Before we go through that you must know about my family." Niklaus said and turned toward Elijah. He gave his brother a nod, because Niklaus knew that he would be the person who could do the honours without mixing his emotions.

Elijah returned his nod and started the story, "Our parents were from the Old World, present Europe. In that time, the Old World was terrorised by war and plague. Our parents lost their first born, Aaron, to the plague. So, they began to search for lands that were untouched by wars. With the help of her old friend, our parents arrived here, to present day Mystic Falls. Our Father became the leader of our village, which had werewolves on the neighbouring village. Our Mother turned out to be a powerful witch. She was mentored by Ayanna, who was a powerful witch from a powerful bloodline."

Elijah paused here and took a sip of his brandy. All sets of eyes were focused on him as he continued the story. "Then I was born, then Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and our youngest brother Henrik. On every full moon, we would move to the caves that were at the far end of the village to stay hidden when the men turned into wolves. Our little brother was always curious. As they say, curiosity kills the cat, one full moon, he snuck out of the caves to see the men turning into wolves. When I woke up in the middle of the night, I saw that Henrik was missing. I woke up Niklaus and we set out to search for him. But when we reached the woods, it was too late, he was dead, with his kind eyes out cold."

Knowing that Elijah was losing it, Finn decided to continue on, "Elijah and Niklaus took Henrik and came to the village as soon as they could. But we were already up and arranging a search party for the three. When they reached the village, it was already too late. Ayanna and Mother tried to bring him back, but the Spirits won't allow it. Our parents couldn't take it. They already lost two of their children and they didn't want to lose another one. And our Father's hatred for the werewolves only multiplied with Henrik's death. So, Father asked Mother to perform a spell that would make us faster, stronger and invulnerable to death. And our Mother did the spell, and changed us into what we are now. The Original vampires. The first vampires to come into existence."

Niklaus continued from there. "After completing the transition, Father took us, Elijah, Finn and me, to the neighbouring village to hunt the werewolves. As soon as I made my first kill, I knew I was different from my siblings. They gave up on the hunting and took me home. I remember hearing Mother and Father shouting at each other. Then Mother made something, like a spell and Father was unconscious for a while. In the meantime, she managed to save the remaining wolves and asked them to leave the place. Father woke up and said that she must do something to me. Mother refused. So Father stabbed her in her stomach and left the place. But before she died, she said that I was not Mikael's son. I was born to her and her lover, who was a werewolf. He was the Chief, the ultimate Alpha. That made me, his first son, the ultimate Alpha. She also said that he married someone else and they have a ten year old daughter. I searched for two years and found them. He said that my sister is my Beta. He asked me to take her with me." He gestured toward Erika. "Normally a werewolf is a mortal. But she being the ultimate Beta, her life is tied to mine so she is practically immortal."

He turned toward Damon and Stefan, "Your sister is like me. A Hybrid. Which brings me to my next question, is she your own sister?"

Damon and Stefan were not comfortable. But Caroline answered the question without any hesitation. "I am their half-sister"

"That explains then. You must have turned before you triggered the curse, because I don't remember turning you. And one advantage of being hybrid is you can turn on your will" Niklaus said.

It was lot for them to take in, Niklaus knew. That was why he didn't say the fact that Caroline was in fact, his mate. But one thing at a time.

He knew the moment he saw her that she was one. The mate of the ultimate Alpha. Erika must have felt it too. For she was the Beta, she could identify her Alpha's mate anywhere.

And now all he had to do was wait for her to digest all that was revealed. He would have time to woo her later, when she comes to terms with her new status.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. Until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hi friends, I hope I didn't make you wait for so long. Here's the next chapter. **_

* * *

Erika, Nadia, Bonnie, Rebekah, Davina and Kol where waiting in the parking lot of the Mystic Falls high school when Caroline and Stefan came. Stefan and Caroline decided to join them as it was their first day at school as well. As soon as they hopped out of the car, they rushed toward the Mikaelson gang.

"Good. I thought you would never come" Rebekah sighed heavily.

"Sorry" Caroline said sheepishly. "I overslept. And dear brother mine decided to hunt in the morning"

Stefan just chuckled. "I didn't 'hunt' as you say, sis. I fed" he turned toward Rebekah who looked baffled, "I wanted to taste some animal blood" he shrugged.

"Please, don't tell me that you prefer animal blood than human, like those disgraces to our kind." Nadia said.

Caroline chuckled as they started to move toward the school building, "No. He prefers human blood, like us. But he drinks animal blood at least twice a month. He likes it better"

"Can we not talk about blood now?" Bonnie said, "Some of us live on food. I very much prefer not to throw up right now. This is our first day here after all"

They gave her a sheepish smile.

"Yes, Bon Bon might throw up, and I won't be the one to face the consequences" Kol snickered.

Bonnie sneered at him and said, "I wonder what Nik would do when he hears of the little incident this morning, Kol"

Kol had a terrified expression, while the Mikaelson women were smirking.

They soon arrived at the office and got their schedules. And 'surprisingly' they had the same classes. Courtesy of Rebekah Mikaelson, of course.

They entered the first class, which to their pleasure was history. They took seats in the back, with in the hearing range of each other. Couple of minutes later, their teacher arrived. A brunette man around thirty years old. He started their class by introducing himself as Alaric Saltzman. He began teaching about God knows what, when a group of teenagers entered the classroom.

"We got a problem" Erika said under her breathe.

"What is it?" Caroline and Rebekah asked in hushed tone.

"Wolves" Erika answered.

"Is there not a place on this earth without these dogs?" Kol muttered, which earned him a hit on the back of his head from Erika who was sitting right behind him.

"I happen to be one, Kol" Erika said.

"Not you, darling" Kol said as he brought his hand over his heart, "You wound me, sister"

"Cut the crap, Uncle Kol" Nadia muttered, "What are we going to do? We must survive the whole day with the wolves here"

"Well, we have an ultimate beta. They won't be able to pick a fight with her" Davina muttered.

"So much for a normal life" Caroline said.

"Guys, as long as we stay away from them, there won't be a problem. There's no reason for us make a fuss" Stefan said, ever the peace keeper.

"No Stefan. One thing about wolves, they are very territorial, so they would surely look for a fight." Erika answered.

The rest of the class went the same way, no one listened to Mr. Saltzman talking or teaching in front of the class. Erika turned toward the Wolves, who were glaring at her family and friends. _Great, _she thought.

* * *

Elena and her friends made their way to the Lockwood mansion to the impending meeting with their Alpha, Richard Lockwood.

Mr. Lockwood was not only their Alpha, but also the town's Mayor. It helped them to merge with humans, to make them oblivious of their existence. Their pack has eighteen active werewolves. The werewolf families are called the founding family of Mystic Falls. The founding families are the Lockwoods, the Forbes, the Gilberts and the Fells.

They made their way to the front door and were greeted by Carol Lockwood, their Alpha's mate and wife. They went to Mr. Lockwood's study, where the weekly meeting was held. The weekly meeting was to know about the status of their species. It helped them to keep them in check by each other.

When they entered the study, they were greeted by their parents who were present there as well. Elena went straight to her parents, John and Isobel Gilbert. Jeremy sat in between his mother Miranda Gilbert and his aunt Jenna Sommers, while his father Grayson Gilbert chose to stand next to their couch. Amelia went to her mother and the town's Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and her father William Forbes. Tyler opted to stand next to his father Richard Lockwood as the next Alpha in line, while his uncle Mason Lockwood stood on his other side as his father's Beta. Mason's wife Jules and Carol sat on the armchairs near the fireplace, while Jules' brother Brady, who came as a package with his sister when she married Mason, stood behind his sister. Logan Fell and his sister Meredith Fell stood near the window.

Jenna and Logan are mates and are engaged to be married. So were Brady and Meredith.

"So, what's the status?" Mr. Lockwood asked, straight to the point.

"The humans seem to have no idea. But we have another problem" the Sheriff said. "We have vampires in town."

And just like that, everyone in the room tensed. Their angst and anger was palpable. Vampires and Werewolves never got on well. They were just the complete opposite of each other. The only reaction one got when saw the other was the urge to tear them into pieces.

"Yes, some of them come to our school" Elena said as she looked at their alpha.

He nodded to her and asked, "Do you know anything about them?"

She gave him the green file to him, which consist of the information on the vampire group that she stole from the office.

"There was also two wolves and a human" Amelia said, "Both with active gene. That girl, Erika Mikaelson is a wolf. But the other, Caroline Salvatore, she is a wolf, but also something else."

At the mention of her name, Richard looked up, "Did you just say Caroline Salvatore?"

Amelia was uncomfortable, with everyone's gaze shifted to her, "Ummm, yeah"

Richard quickly made his way to his table and pulled out a book, which seemed like decades old and handed it to Amelia. He turned over some pages and motioned her look, "Did she look like this?"

Amelia looked at the portrait in the book. The girl had golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, with a sunny smile on her lips. She looked very beautiful and looked exactly like the girl Caroline Salvatore. "Yes", she said with a frown.

"Damn it" Richard muttered.

"What is it, Richard?" William Forbes asked.

"Her mother was a Lockwood, who married the human Giuseppe Salvatore as his second wife. The girl and her brother's were turned into vampires in 1864. She is not only a vampire but also a wolf" he said.

The room became deadly silent.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. Until next time...**_


	4. Chapter 3

_England _

_1492_

_Katerina ran across the woods as fast as she could, with her one-year old daughter clinging to her mother for her dear life. Her hands encircled around her mother's neck, with her eyes closed, trusting her mother to drive whatever demon that could hurt her. Katerina picked her blue gown in her free hand and ran as fast as she could. She could still hear the black wolf snarling behind her._

_She ducked beneath a low branch and ran with the light of the full moon enlightening her way, careful not to trip over the roots of the trees. She had been running for hours. Her throat was burning and lungs were begging for air, but the only thing that preventing her from stop running was the little angel in her hands. _

_She would die before letting the animal hurt her daughter. So she ran. Ran like there's no tomorrow, ran like a mad woman afraid of noise, ran like deer would when a tiger chases it._

_She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, begging for her to stop. She could feel her leg going sour with the constant pain of running. If she stopped now and looked at her toes, she could see the wound caused by the thorns and twigs on the forest ground. But she didn't care. The only person she cared about now was her daughter._

_Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, with their hand secure around her waist and her other hand closing over her mouth. She turned around to see a man giving her a look of reassurance, while a giant white wolf stood between them and the black wolf, snarling at it._

* * *

_Niklaus and Elijah were in the woods, walking toward their estate, after Niklaus' pack shifted into wolves. It was the first full moon that he didn't shift, as he promised his brother that they would have some sibling time together. As Niklaus was the ultimate alpha, any wolf would recognize him immediately. So the threat is to a minimum._

_As they were walking, they heard someone, a human, running fast, as if they were running for survival. It only took them a minute to realize that it was full moon and the person must be running from a wolf. They exchanged a look and knew immediately what they had to do._

_Niklaus immediately started shifting after handing over his extra clothes that he brought just in case. Since, he has been shifting for five centuries, it only took him some minutes to change into his wolf form._

_Elijah gave him a nod and they both flashed toward the location. When they reached there, Elijah went straight for the human, a woman with a child clinging to her, and Niklaus put himself right in front of them in protective stance. The black wolf immediately recognized his alpha and bowed._

_Niklaus snarled at the wolf, conveying the message that he should leave the human alone, and black wolf whimpered and ran in the opposite direction. But Niklaus stood there glaring at the back of the retreating wolf._

_Elijah chuckled softly and said, "I think he got the message, brother"_

_Niklaus turned toward Elijah and did something, that could only assumed to be a scoff and went behind the tree to shift back. After shifting he called for Elijah, "My clothes, 'Lijah"_

"_Here, Niklaus" Elijah said, as he walked toward the tree behind which Niklaus was hiding, and held out his clothes. Within minutes Niklaus dressed impeccably once again, and stepped into the moonlight._

_The woman looked between them, and did what they expected her to do. She fainted._

* * *

Present Day

Mystic Falls

Erika swung her backpack over her shoulder and shut her bedroom door behind her. She walked along the corridor, greeting her adoptive nephew and her step-sister, who was reprimanding said nephew for something that she didn't bother knowing. She knew that Rebekah adored Marcellus, and would always try to make him perfect, flawless. That was beyond hilarious.

Marcellus would run whenever he saw that look on Rebekah, the look she would give him, that he did something wrong in her eyes. And he would always take refuge at his father. Nik would do everything he could to keep Rebekah away from Marcellus. But that usually never end well. Because in the end not only Marcellus, but also Nik would get his ear full from their sister.

She walked down the stairs and reached the foyer were Nik was waiting for her. He had a backpack as well. It was the day they shift. Since they were both not bound by the full moon, they usually shift once a week, usually on Saturdays. Since they were busy for the last month, they never had the chance to shift.

"Ready to go, sister?" Nik asked once she stood next to him.

Erika just nodded. Erika has invited Caroline so they could help her with her wolf side. She would need it, with her new found status. After all she was the mate of the Ultimate Alpha, which made her an Alpha as well. That also made her the rightful Alpha of the local pack. Something was wrong in this town, the town known to hunt vampires, and Erika indent to go deep into the matter. Of course, she didn't let Nik of her suspicions, he would never let her do anything.

That was why she tasked the woman of the family to get as much information about the town as possible. They had to know what had happened after her step-siblings wiped the entire village, soon after their transition.

They reached the woods, behind the Mikaelson property, and met with Caroline who was just walking toward them.

"Hey Caroline" Erika said, waving to her.

"Hi Erika" Caroline beamed at her.

Erika saw that her brother was frowning at her. Of course, with all the musing she forgot to tell her brother that she invited Caroline. Now, he was going to act like a five-year old.

"What are you doing here, love?" Nik asked Caroline.

"Ah! Nik," Erika addressed her brother, "I invited her"

Nik gave her a look, which clearly stated that he was not happy with Erika.

"Nik, she has no one else to help her with her wolf side. We are the only people she can trust with" Erika tried explain her brother. Seeing that there was no reaction for her words, at least no positive one, she said, "Nik, she needs to learn to handle her wolf side."

She then gave him a look that said, she was very serious and she knew what she was doing.

And they began their lessons.

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews. **_

_**Next Chapter: Marcel and Bonnie has a run in with Damon.**_

_**Kam (Guest): Thank you so much for pointing it out. I am trying to avoid it. But sometimes its just impossible. Anyways, thank you. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Until Next time...**_


End file.
